Yellow Post-It-Notes
by scribes23
Summary: Exchanging notes with a girl would be romantic if you were doing it with someone other than Caitlin Snow, she has a way of making things seem so cold. Pun intended.
1. First Note

usual disclaimers apply

To L.L. Wayne (My beta)

* * *

><p>First Note<p>

* * *

><p>The first time Caitlin Snow did it, was because Barry often forget to eat the right amount of food that'll give him enough energy to patrol the city.<p>

"Lunch."

The note on S.T.A.R. Labs locker room door says. It was so small that Barry almost missed it. Good thing he hadn't used his super speed to change shirt, which he often does.

So he ran to Belly Burger and bought food that can feed a whole orphanage, because that's his diet nowadays.

He stopped by S.T.A.R Labs office which kinds of reminds him of The Arrow's foundry. He saw the yellow post it pad on Caitlin's desk.

Surely she wouldn't be pissed at him of he got one. So he did. He left her a burger meal with the note.

"Thank you. please don't be mad, I needed something to write on. Here's lunch for you. And again don't be mad at me for writing on your post it" the note said.

When Caitlin found it, she laughed. Silently of course, she can't have him know her secret, that she knows how to. Barry was bent on making her laugh and smile and she was having fun on tormenting the guy. So she opened the meal and ate.

Then everyday since then, there's that post it on his locker door. That's says "Lunch. Thank You."

In which he would reply by buying her lunch and stealing her post it notes.

But On the 6th day, the note was a bit longer.

"Lunch. My post it. Get your own. Thank you."

So Barry bought his very on post it. He wanted it to be red but surely the pen would be seen, so he settled for yellow.

"Thank you again for reminding me. There! I got my very own post it, aren't you proud of me?" He left the meal for her and went to work.

Caitlin wasn't stupid, she knew the moment she wrote back to thank him for the lunch, them being other than acquaintance is enviable. Friends,She smiled to her self. Except Cisco, she hadn't been able to make friends for a very long time.

Her works takes so much time that she had no time for social relationships except her former fiancé.

He was perfect, warm, funny and dead. There was no other way to put it. She had no reason to smile after that. Then Barry woke up.

She felt hopeful, truth be told. It's not every day that a coma patient wakes up. She was happy that her patient refused to die.

She ate, then grabbed her post it."Lunch. Thank you. I am"

She posted it on locker door just before she went out of the office by the end of the day.

It was a cycle, he would often write long notes and she would reply short and curt.

The next day, Barry smiled as he read the post it.

Exchanging notes with a girl would be romantic if you were doing it with someone other than Caitlin Snow, she has a way of making things seem so cold. Pun intended.

How often he would wish that she wrote something other than "thank you"'s and "lunch".

You know what they say right? On being careful when wishing things.

Cause little did he know how he will regret the day that she'd write a longer note, but that's another story for another day.

* * *

><p>leave a review of you want a next part :)<br>Special thanks to:

Dante 101  
>DJ Dubios<br>Haylie Myers  
>Lucy Stark<br>Phuong1317  
>3 Guest<p>

For the review of my first SnowBarry story! Here's another one ;) now I know the fandom name.


	2. Longer than usual

usual disclaimers apply

To L.L. Wayne (My beta)

* * *

><p>Longer Than Usual<p>

* * *

><p>"Go home. You need to rest" She smiled when she said those words.<p>

He promised he would rest after sending her home, no more patrolling.

If only he kept his promise, He wouldn't be in this kind of predicament now.

If only he had not come back after Making sure Caitlin had gone home, he wouldn't be.

It was a typical Saturday night, to say that he had a rough day would be an understatement.

He stopped robbers and rescued people from burning buildings, but he was upset. He was supposed to meet Iris for lunch but she had plans with her boyfriend. He told Caitlin the night before about his lunch date with Iris, so Caitlin wouldn't be troubled writing him another reminder.

Long story short, he forgot to eat lunch because he was stood up. Caitlin was pissed at him and that had upset him more. He almost passed out, when he ran back the labs.

It was 9 in the evening when Caitlin decided that it would be best for them to go home, her instructions were clear, no more patrolling.

So he walked Caitlin to her loft, where she reminded him again. But he had gone back to star labs just in time to see Cisco, listening to police lines.

"Robbery in progress, downtown." He change to his suit and ran. He had no trouble catching the robber, the trouble was waiting for him down in the lab.

Caitlin forgot her files, the one she has to go over this weekend. So she walked back to the lab, and she was disappointed to hear Cisco giving Barry instructions.

He was so hard headed, and she didn't know why she was so pissed at him, truth be told. If the guy had a death wish might as well leave him to himself.

So she slipped passed Cisco and out the door, just in time. Barry was coming in.

"Caitlin" Barry gasped. Oh he was so dead. "What are you doing here?"

"Files" she held the folder up and started to walk.

"Wait a minute." He ran down fast changing his clothes and turning his com off. "I'll walk you home, again"

"It's fine" she wasn't clearly in the mood to deal with him.

"But-"

"I said, it's fine." She'd tell him to go home, but deep inside her, she knew he wouldn't listen.

"I'll walk you home then I'll head home. I promise" Walking her home means having the time to talk to her and explain himself. But she was so done talking to him.

Barry spent his time explaining that he was down in the labs to get his things when he heard Cisco. He felt obligated to help, she didn't peep a word to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said, just as before she closed the door.

He thought everything was fine but he thought wrong.

When he arrived at S.T.A.R. Labs, everyone was already there. He headed down the locker room, noticing something was amiss.

He bent down to look for that yellow post it note that often rest on his locker door, but it wasn't there. It wasn't anywhere.

So he changed clothes and patrolled the city until lunch time. He headed down to Big Belly Burger to buy himself the usual stuff.

He bought burger for Caitlin.

"Are you mad at me? You didn't leave me my Lunch note" He wrote on the post it before leaving the burger on her desk.

Caitlin read the note, she was uncharacteristically mad at him.  
>She picked the burger up and started to eat. She grabbed her pen and started to write.<p>

By the end of the day, Barry was losing it, she wasn't talking to him. At all, not a word directed to him.

He had to fake a head ache just to gain some attention to him, he earned a medicine and not a word.

He walked her home like he always did, but she was still not talking to him.

"Aren't you going to talk to me?" He said a moment later.

She still wasn't talking to him. They've reached her unit.

"I promise, I'll head home now. No more patrolling." he smiled at her. She grabbed the note she was writing earlier and handed it to him, before she slammed the door in his face.

"Don't make promises you can't keep. I am not mad at you, I'm disappointed and I'm not supposed to be disappointed just because you didn't keep your promise. I'm your physician and I shouldn't get upset over those kinds of things. Thank you for the lunch. It would be best if you don't buy another one"

Barry wanted to knock but he didn't. If he learned anything with his unorthodox friendship with Caitlin, it's to give her time.

* * *

><p>Okay sorry for being a bit angst-y! But Caitlin is a complicated character, she'll tend to shut off her emotions whenever she feel them creeping in, or at least that's how I see her. Maybe in time she'll warm a bit more :)<p>

Btw! 20 reviews? Omg you guys are awesome!.. I love you so much!


	3. Between the Two

usual disclaimers apply

* * *

><p>Between The Two<p>

* * *

><p>Best not to buy her another lunch. That's what Caitlin said, in the note she gave Barry last week.<p>

He's been distant and she couldn't blame him, she was distant herself.

* * *

><p>Needless to say things were a bit awkward. Cisco probably has no idea of what was going on, but not Wells.<p>

Dr. Wells is a genius for Christ sake. He notice something was up between Caitlin and Barry.

He knew about those little notes that the two were passing but something happened during the weekend that he didn't know.

He often watch as Barry leave some burgers for her this past month, he didn't knew when it started but he was glad for them. Their line of work is a bit lonely and finding a friend is an achievement.

But then things shifted, gone where the small talks and jokes. It was not sooner that lectures from Caitlin was also gone.

A week ago Caitlin would lecture Barry whenever he would do something stupid.

But something changed He was observing them, Tuesday when Cisco was running some test on Barry.

"Mr. Allen, I'm sure you're aware that this test might damage your body." As he tried to stop Cisco from electrifying Barry.

"I'm sure it'll be okay" Barry answered feeling invincible. The kid don't know when to stop.

He looked at Caitlin as if looking for back up but she just shrugged at him. He was confused. He watched her as she bit her lip and tried to concentrate on whatever it is that she was doing.

He had suspicions but he kept quiet it was not of his business anyway as long as they were going there jobs right.

It was Friday when he felt as if Caitlin 'negligence' was over the top. When she forgot to run Barry's glucose level.

"Ms Snow, can I see you in my office please." He called her through the intercom.

It was not a moment later that she entered his office. "Close the door please"

"Dr. Wells, I'm so sorr-"

"What happened out there?" He hit the desk and she jumped slightly.

"I forgot -"

"I know but I'm what I'm asking is hy you forgot. You've been working for me for a very long time and never did something like this happens" he took a deep breath.

"I just did." Caitlin answered meekly,

" , whatever it is that you and Mr. Allen got going please don't let it affect your work place environment. I've seen you with Ronnie and not once something like this happened." Caitlin nodded. "You may go."

Not once did Ms. Snow seemed unprofessional to him that why he wonders what it is that happened between the two.

He peaked at the screen and click on it as he saw Barry waiting on the hallway. Good thing the camera had microphones.

This ought to be interesting. He watches as Barry stepped into Caitlin's way.

* * *

><p>-tada filler chapter friends! Please leave a review! You know how much I love you guys! And next time I'll give you your SnowBarry feels, if you leave some reviews!<p>

38? Oh my! Thank you! Thank you!


End file.
